


The one where I helped her stole a flat screen tv at walmart

by Alaska_Yekaterina



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Adore Delano - Freeform, Alaska Thunderfuck - Freeform, Aquaria, Bianca Del Rio - Freeform, Blair St. Clair - Freeform, Bob the drag queen - Freeform, Drag Queens, Manila Luzom, Miz Cracker - Freeform, Miz Cracker x Aquaria, Monet X Change - Freeform, Other, Raja Gemini - Freeform, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Sharon Needles - Freeform, Trixie Mattel - Freeform, Violet Chachki - Freeform, Yuhua Hamasaki - Freeform, katya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaska_Yekaterina/pseuds/Alaska_Yekaterina
Summary: A stolen Flat screen tv at walmart is going to make a lot of things confusing





	The one where I helped her stole a flat screen tv at walmart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hi guys, did you see all the tweets circulating at twitter that it looks like Miz Cracker stole a Flat Screen Tv at Walmart? Since I’m a weirdo I decided to make a Fic about it this is my first time submitting. I hope everyone will enjoy reading this as much as I had fun writing this  
> Pps/. This is in Aquaria’s point of view xx Lovelots

It ‘s so easy to fall in a deep trance whenever you’re with Brianna Cracker. Because she’s always full of life, adventure and curiosity which is a complete opposite of me, We used to go way back. Way way back. But that’s just a façade he’s too good an actor and I was a fool

I wasn’t really a social person but since my parents are both drag race royalties I needed to always try to be at my best. My name is always connected with my Parents Sharon Needles and Alaska Thunderfuck although I’m so proud of them the things that is expected of me is getting higher and higher. Every successful performance, every high fashion runway looks or maybe just a a good show. I needed to deliver the best performance I could give because I don’t want to disappoint them.

Every performance was like a bliss to me, everything is perfect and I’m in my element nobody could really say that there’s something wrong with me. Both of my moms tried really hard to give me a good life and all of the things I wanted but when they decided to break up, It was hell. There were no fighting they just decided to end things up and ignored each other. And although they do love and care for me I just wanted it back to the way it was before. It was complicated in the first year of the three of us living together they both relied on their job to be a way to not communicate they only talk when it’s necessary or about me.

 

I Met Brianna when I ran away from a place that is once our home, It was when my mom Sharon decided that he wanted to marry a man and filed a divorce. I know my mom Alaska very well she will say yes even if it hurts him so much. Sharon decided to move with the man and me and Alaska is left at home he might not admit it but I hear her whimpers and crying at night. It was unfair for the both of us I hated both of them the. Sharon for leaving us and Alaska for not fighting for her. My mom Alaska fell into a depressive state so she needed to go to rehab. I support that because I couldn’t fathom hearing her every night crying for Sharon. I was left alone in the house all the time because of the circumstances but I think that It could’ve been worse.

 

A lot of my uncles and aunts visit me all the time. Then Sharon called and told me she was picking me up and she ranted about how I’d be meeting her soon to be husband. It feels like I was betraying Alaska, my dear mother who was left in a state that she doesn’t want to be in all because Sharon is getting married And maybe It was a mistake but she did the first thing that came in her mind. To run away. So she packed her bags immediately. Get all her savings and she brought along their family picture and she left a message to Sharon

 

 

 

“Dear Sharon, If you’re reading this then I’m gone I don’t want to go with you. It feels like I’m Betraying the other mom that I have. I love you both but I couldn’t understand why you need to hurt Alaska and get married. Do you hate her so much Sharon? Is that why you’re doing this? This is so unfair for us. You know Mom still loves you and yet you choose to marry someone else. I have a lot of questions in mind Sharon. And I don’t think I could call you Mom again until I know the answers to my questions but please don’t look for me. I will go home when I’m okay. Please show this letter to Mom and tell her not to worry. I love you both-Aquaria

 

 

 

I arrived at Harlem at past midnight. I was trying to find a Hotel for me to stay the night.

Then I met her. We bumped into each other and she said sorry multiple times I honestly don’t quite understand because it was both our fault but now I realized why she was sorry back then.

“I’m really sorry Oh my god! I wasn’t looking are you okay? Did I hurt you?” she asked frantically obviously panicking

“No no…. I’m fine really don’t sweat it gurl” I chuckled a bit to ease her

“I’m really sorry though…” She was biting her nails and I just looked at her then.

Even when she’s tired, has no lighting and frantically scared or maybe pretending to be scared she still looks mesmerizing

“It was really fine” I tapped her on her back and started to walk away and then she asked

“Where are you going? Uhm are you lost, because it seems like you’re not from this part of town” Sighing I replied

“No I’m not missing, I just need to find a hotel for tonight that I can stay in”

"Oh… perhaps you want to sleep with me? I mean no! In my apartment and yes basically with me in the apartment not in me I mean” She blushes and sighs “You get it right, I mean it’s completely fine if you don’t want to”

“Are you sure…?”

“Brianna, you can call me Brianna” And then she smiled and asked me my name in return “I’m Aquaria” I answered sheepishly

“Okay Aquaria, we’re going home”

she linked her arm with mine and we started walking to her house

“Home I like the sound of that” I whisper to myself.


End file.
